


Closure

by OwliePip



Series: "Tales Of The Stars" [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demigods, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwliePip/pseuds/OwliePip
Summary: "Look, Tommy." The pink haired god spoke in a soft yet stern tone. "The only person who can tell you you're ready to face everything is you."And that... that was thelast thingTommy ever wanted to hear.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: "Tales Of The Stars" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150670
Kudos: 13





	1. Unfair Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods discuss Dream's punishment, some weeping of the unfairness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fics at once woo!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy Closure as much as you enjoyed "When The Stars Align...". 
> 
> Update schedule for both fics! I'll add this in "You Made Goodbye Feel Like Hello" tomorrow!!  
> \--
> 
> **Closure: Monday, Wednesday, Friday**
> 
> **Goodbye Feel Like Hello: Tuesday and Thursday**
> 
> **Keep weekends (Saturday and Sunday) off off**
> 
> \--
> 
> Schedule is subject to change whenever I feel like it! Enjoy! See you tomorrow OR Wednesday!!

The heavens. Clouds surrounding countless of powerful figures discussing the punishment of the chaotic actions of Dream and his mortal crew. 

"Dream, you gave trauma and hurt to two very important beings." It was Drista's voice, eyes locked with her brothers. "Two _children,_ Dream. One who you thought to be the child of Samsung, the most powerful being in here with us." 

"Maybe if I was made aware of their powers _before hand,_ maybe I wouldn't have taken Tommy." The god scoffed. "I didn't know about them!" 

"The fact that you _thought_ your prisoner was Samsung's should have been enough, Dream!" Drista's tone was both hurt yet annoyed. "And, for the record, I didn't tell you about their true identities because I knew you'd capture Tubbo as well. The amount of power you had because someone's desperation made you a mess to deal with." 

At that, Dream rose an eyebrow. Glancing towards the others faces, he saw all negativity. Mainly anger, though he could sense hints of sympathy. 

"I never meant to be like that." Dream argued, now facing Samsung. "I want to redeem myself to you and Drista. Is there a way I can do that?!" 

"Not while you're in power, no." Samsung's hands were rested on the table-like shape in front of them. "The pointless war you caused nearly took my mortal husband from the world far too early and _actually took_ my youngest son." Her eyes briefly darted towards Schlatt, the sorrowful god glaring back. "Your immortality is a curse upon everything mortals wish for from us." She watched Dream's face drop, already knowing what was coming. 

"Dream, you are hereby banished from the heavens." Samsung's voice boomed, Dream's eyes widening. "You are not able to return. If you attempt to, there will be consequences involving your two favorite mortals." 

"Actually, you can't hurt them." Drista spoke up, Schlatt's eyes now widened. "Sapnap and George have a life changing voyage to go on to learn about themselves and-" 

"You're going to let them get away with that?!" Schlatt's voice. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Sapnap and George." He explained, gesturing towards Dream. "I'm glad he's getting punishment for what he did, but George and Sapnap nearly killed my son! The latter even shot the arrow!" 

"The arrow _was_ aimed for my son." Samsung's voice was tense. "Drista's prophecy states they are to be left alone, Schlatt." She turned towards Drista. "What's meant to happen?" 

"Sapnap, Dream, and George are to found their own land and start anew." Drista explained. "The adventure to the new land will be a rocky adventure, and there will be natural pain. However, they'll make it there. The learning will come in trusting Dream again, because he lied to their faces about war." 

"But-" 

"No buts." Samsung cut the father off before he could finish, eyes on Dream. "As for you, you must join them. Powerless, title-less, and _mortal._ " She rose, Dream also rising. "Your departure may hurt, but Drista says you'll feel what the accident felt when he joined the world." 

No one else spoke, Dream being shoved away, plummeting down towards his mortal doom.


	2. The Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets an offer from his mother he just can't refuse.

Sat at Tommy's doorframe, Techno forfeited his lone nights outside for his brothers comfort. Even if Tommy never admitted it, Techno knew this was a soothing thing, a direct step to his recovery back home. 

"I really hope you punish him, mother." A soft whisper, Techno's eyes were stuck on the ceiling above. "Even if you don't see Tommy as your son, he's my brother and deserves some sort of closure in this." 

"Are you talking about Dream?" His mother's voice broke through, her now stood in front of Techno, their eyes meeting. "He has been dealt with accordingly, losing his title as God of War." She watched Techno's eyes widen. "Your...." her voice turned cold. "... Tommy will get his sort of closure. However, there is a reason I came to you involving Dream's... transfer." 

A crooked eyebrow, Techno glanced towards Tommy's sleeping stature. His one sense of calm, no worry in anything here. 

"What are you saying...?" 

"I'm talking about your heroic acts, my son." She was now sat on the floor, eye to eye with her son. "You started a war that saved the world, brought the sunlight back, and managed to bring your father and nephew to life. You also have powers that can predict wars and outcomes beyond your mortal friends and family." Techno's face was intently listening, silently nodding. 

"My son, you have what it takes to become our new God Of War." 

"Me? God of..." Techno's voice was low, him looking towards Tommy. "But, he-" 

"The accident doesn't need you like the rest of the world." Samsung's voice interrupted Techno's plea. "Our world needs leads through war like you did that faithful day. The accident will have his people to help him, and you will have your people to worship you." 

"He has a nane." A mumble, Techno knew his mother wouldn't dare correct herself, as Tommy technically was "The Accident" of the world. Instead, he began to think. "I appreciate the offer, but I like my life here. Tommy's brother won't be around every day, and he needs all the support he can get right now." 

"I already spoke with your father about the transfer and support." She gestured towards Tommy. "He's still retired and devoting himself to taking care of the accident, the hero, and Fundy. You will have nothing to worry about involving your brother." 

Silent for a long moment, Techno took a long glance at Tommy. She was right. Tommy had a support circle in their father. Tommy also had Tubbo and Fundy to help him through uncertain outcomes of life and trauma. Even if Tommy never said it, he needed all the help he could get. 

"Ok." Techno slowly nodded. "I will join you and your people in taking over Dream's previous role." He was now standing. "Thank you for this, mother." 

"No, my boy, thank you for trusting and listening to my words."


	3. Tour Full Of Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy relives his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief depiction of a panic attack towards the end of this chapter!!! 
> 
> See you all Monday!!

When Tommy woke up, he was suprised to see Techno was gone. He was never gone, always glued to the doorframe until the sun rose, leaving only after he was sure Tommy was ok. 

The next shocking thing was that Tubbo wasn't in the room with him. It was the family plan, Techno would keep his room, Fundy would go to Wilbur's room, and the two brothers would share. Did Tubbo wake up first? Did Techno get tired of staying with him? Different possibilities running through his head, Tommy lied back once more, allowing himself the time to silently panic. 

"Oh, hey Tommy!" It was Tubbo's voice, Tommy quickly meeting his eye. "You look upset. You alright?" 

"I'm fine, Tubbo." The panic slowly subsided. "Do you know where Techno went? He usually is here at my door, but when I woke up, he wasn't." 

"I don't, but I ended up falling asleep in his room last night, sorry." Tubbo shrugged. "So- Phil is giving Fundy and I a tour if you want to come with us! I know that you don't really like-" 

"I'll come." The instant cut off, Tommy got up, straightening out his robe. "Come on, let's go meet with Phil." Brief pause. "Fundy's already out there, right? We don't have to go get him?" 

"Yeah, don't worry." Tubbo gestured. "They're waiting on us, let's go." 

\-- 

"Took you long enough." It was Phil's voice, eyes on the two that joined them. "Fundy and I were almost ready to start without you." 

"Yeah!" The red head beamed. "You guys took so long, I shape shifted to entertain myself." 

"It was only like five minutes!" Tubbo interjected. "Tommy just woke up, so I wanted to make sure he wasn't bored." 

"Whatever, the reason, let's start." Phil began walking, the three children following him. "We're mainly going to look at big things around, because the yards don't have much. Just lots of nature and shit." A pause, he turned towards Tommy. "You look lost in thought, mate. What's up?" 

"I'm just thinking about Techno." Tommy shrugged, all eyes now on him. "He wasn't in my room when I woke up. It was weird." 

"I was confused as well." Phil sighed. "Your mother came by in my prayers this morning and explained everything to me. Last night, she claims Techno told her he wanted to be a God. She said she tried to persuade him to stay with me, but ultimately decided to allow it." He shrugged. "It's weird. He never talked to me about it." 

"Oh." Tommy glanced off. "My brother is a God then..." 

"Speaking of your brothers..." Phil turned his attention back to the group. "This is Wilbur's field! Fundy, your father used to be here every night to speak with your mother, Sally. Now, we've buried him here and I feel like it'll become a prayer spot for us. It's a nice, calm place in the yard." 

"Oh!" Fundy ran over to it, Tubbo eventually joining him. "It's very nice!" Pausing, he turned to Tommy. "Come look, Tommy!" 

"No, I've already seen it before." Tommy's legs were rigid on the ground, arms gently held onto Phil. "I- can we move on now? There's more things to look at." 

"Okay! Come on, Tubbo!" Fundy ran back over to the group. "We can come back to the field later!" 

"You look upset again, Tommy." It was Tubbo, gesturing towards his stance. "You sure you're alright?" 

"I'm fine." Tommy let go of Phil, legs shaking away the fear. "Let's...." his sentence trailed off, eyes ahead at their next spot. The woods. Tommy's Trees as they were once dubbed. "Yeah, let's- continue on." 

"Tommy?" 

"Here is the woods." Phil took the words right from Tommy's thoughts. "The place is massive and the trees are high." He could feel a tight grip on his arm, glancing towards Tommy briefly. "They were Tommy's Trees. Every one of our homes had a version. But, this is by far the biggest." 

"Oh!" Fundy began venturing forth, nearly in before Tommy spoke. 

"Don't go in there, Fundy." His voice shook as he spoke. "Not by yourself.... please. He- what if Dream finds you in there?!" 

"Tommy?!" It was Phil, now fully noticing his sons panic. "Tommy, what's wrong?" 

"That's when he found me." Tommy's anxieties and fears, word vomiting into existence. "The second we all turn our backs, Fundy will be gone! Another rescue mission, another person dead at the hands of my p-" 

Arms wrapped around Tommy, the panic was engulfed with it. It was Phil, hugging him like before, Tommy holding on tightly in response. 

"I'm _so_ sorry, Tommy." The fathers voice was calm, batting with his sons. "I didn't know this is where it happened and this is where he took you. I _never_ would have brought you here if I knew. Especially since you've only been home for four days." He pulled away, now meeting his sons now tearful eyes. "Fundy is ok, see?" 

Glancing off into the woods, he saw Fundy and Tubbo looking back at him, worry on both of their faces. Now Tommy felt horrible, ruining a tour because he couldn't handle one small thing. 

"What about Dream?" Tommy's shaky voice, he didn't look at his father anymore. "What if... what if he comes back?" 

"He won't." Phil assured. "Your mother explained they gave him a suitable punishment, yet couldn't explain the basics to me." He turned back to the others. "She mentioned all the gods and goddesses being there so maybe you and Tubbo can ask your father for more information. How does that sound?" 

"Fine." Tommy mumbled with a shrug. "Can we go back to the house now, Phil?" 

"Of course." Phil kept his gaze on Fundy and Tubbo. "If you two want to continue the tour, let me know later and we can continue, alright?" 

"We're ready to go inside, too." Fundy explained. "I didn't mean to scare you, Tommy." 

No response given, the family began walking back to the house, feeling very different from when they first began.


	4. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns about Dream's whereabouts and more from his father.

When the next day arrived, Tommy wasn't shocked to see he was alone again. With Techno gone, no one else would sacrifice their night to sit with him. Phil had other people now to look after, and Fundy and Tubbo both needed sleep. 

"Hey, Tommy!" It was Tubbo's voice, and eventually silhouette at the door. "I ended up taking Techno's room so I didn't come in, sorry. Are you doing okay?" 

"I'm fine." Tommy responded. The memories of the tour plagued his brain. "I'm sorry for ruining your tour, Tubbo. I didn't mea-" 

"Don't apologize." Tubbo insisted. "I know you didn't mean it. Phil didn't know the woods was the spot." He changed the subject almost instantly. "Anyways, I was going to talk to dad if you want to come. Before I fell asleep, I prayed to him and he said he has all the details about Dream's punishment and more. I told him to wait because I wanted you with me today." 

"I..." Tommy trailed off. On one hand, Dream was the last person he wanted to think about. Yet, he couldn't bare to not know how Dream was doing. Maybe it'd help him. Maybe the memories wouldn't plague him anymore. 

Maybe he'd finally calm down. 

"I'll come." Tommy nodded. "Where can we go and not be bothered? I know dad won't mess with us, but Fundy likes to be around us all the time." 

"I know a place, Tommy. Don't be upset with me, please." 

Eyebrow raised, Tommy allowed Tubbo to lead him outside to the place of prayer. 

\-- 

"My bro-.. Wilbur's field?!" Was the panicked response Tommy. "Why here?!" 

"Phil said it himself." Tubbo walked in, taking a seat on the nearly wheat colored grass. "Its a nice calm spot, perfect for a prayer spot. I think Fundy will know to leave us alone." He turned back to Tommy. "You okay?" 

"I don't know." Tommy hesitantly stepped in, eyes on Tubbo. "Won't Wilbur be pissed that I'm here? I know his spirit is watching us. We're in his burial spot." 

"I'm sure Wilbur's having a good time with Sally and Big Q..." the sentence trailed off with a sigh, Tommy growing sympathetic for a brief moment. "But, to make you feel better, I promise we won't stay here for longer than we have to. Deal?" 

Sat down, Tommy held his knees close to him with a nod. 

"Deal." He turned ahead, Tubbo calling out for Schlatt, the god appearing almost instantly. 

"Hello, my sons." Schlatt's voice. "Tubbo talked to me last night about everything, did he tell you why I'm here Tommy?" 

"He did. He told me you had information on Dream, Sapnap, and George." Tommy mumbled, picking at his own skin. "I just- really need closure to feel better." 

"Right, well I've got good news, bad news, and-" the boys watched his voice lower. "A bit more fucking good news regarding Dream and his crew." The boys seemed intrigued yet confused, head tilted slightly. "Good news number one, Dream has been removed as a God and replaced by Samsung's son, Technoblade." 

"That explains a lot." Tommy nodded. "My fath- uh- Philza explained that Samsung and him had a conversation about it. Techno really wanted to go up there. She tried stopping him, but ultimately decided on it." 

"Seems he was eager to help you, Tommy." Schlatt ignored his slip up, not noticing or caring. "Bad news though, as a mortal, Dream and his buddies get let off the hook!" Tommy nearly stumbled back, Tubbo resting a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Drista has their whole life laid out for them becoming friends and starting a new country!" 

"That's unfair!" Tubbo screamed, Tommy frozen in fear. "Fundy, Big Q, and I didn't save Tommy for them to get let off the hook! Do you know how long Tommy was stuck there, dad?!" 

"A month. But don't worry! Here's where good news number two comes in." Schlatt's smile turned evil, Tommy only seeming more freaked out. "Niki has a mortal love intrest who's a captain. We're going to use her to lure Dream and his crew." He sat back, eyes below on the boys. "Samsung mentioned Dream being pushed from the heavens made him feel like you, Tommy, when you fell from the stars I used to make you. However, we're going to up that feeling to your capturing when the blood moon hit, killing Phil and Wilbur." 

"What..?" Tommy's sentence trailed off. "Are you going to-" 

"Yes! We'll lure them on Puffy's ship- Niki's soon to be girlfriend- and have them kill Sapnap and George." Schlatt finished. "We're getting you some justice, Tommy. You deserve it." 

"I-" Tommy shook his head. He didn't want this, but knew there was no way to talk Schlatt _and_ Niki out of the plan. Using human emotions to fuel a genocide. Plus, the anxiety was pushing through, the mention of Wilbur having him remember his location. "That's good father, thank you." 

"No problem, Tommy." Schlatt responded. "I'll see you again when everything is in motion. Goodbye, my sons." 

And just like that, Schlatt was gone, Tommy leaving the premis faster than he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this sequel so far!! I miss seeing your comments, but I understand if you're shy!!
> 
> I promise the plot will be picking up soon. See you tomorrow or Friday.


	5. Their Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets his human counterparts.

The first thing Dream was greeted with was the absence of air. His lungs, filled with water, eyes widening and stinging, robed body frigid to the bone. His mask was nowhere to be found, assuming it had floated away. 

_'I'm in the ocean.'_ Were Dream's thoughts. The limited light above him growing more dim. _'I'm sinking down to the bottom of the ocean and I don't know what to do. I can't swim, I never needed to. How do I-'_

Thoughts cut off by a force pushing against his back, the previous gods body being propelled upwards, breaking through the surface. Coughing in the air, not once stopping as he was slammed into the sand. Now on the surface, he began coughing up the salt water stinging like mad, rapidly blinking. In his weakness, Dream didn't notice he had company until they spoke. 

"... Dream?" 

Red eyes looking upwards, he caught a blurry silhouette of George and Sapnap, appearances different than before. George's crown and gown were replaced by a white robe, blue scarf-like cloth tied around his waist. Sapnap's armor was also gone, same color and style of robe only with an orange cloth. 

"George?" 

"What are you doing here?!" Sapnap scoffed, butting into the conversation before George could. "And why do you look so..." 

"Weak?" Dream finished. His own robe was stuck to his body, eyes now on Sapnap. "My status as a god was removed and I was banished from my home, forever unable to return. When I woke up, I was sinking down to the oceans surface before being propelled here." 

"That explains the state your in." Sapnap responded. "And the weird geyser we saw." Brief pause, he glanced towards George. "Do you know what you're supposed to be doing...?" 

"Yes." Dream's voice grew raspy, coughing once more. "My sister explained it to me right before I was removed. The three of us are meant to go on a voyage together and-" 

"Bring you with us?!" George's normally quiet voice was now loud and tense, eye contact made with Dream. "Why should we trust you?! Last time we made that mistake, we-" 

"I know." Dream cut him off. "You lost hundreds of your men because of my chaos. I thought we could win, George, I really did." A pause, the blonde glanced off with a laugh. "I promise you, you'll both learn to trust me. Drista explained it very easily. We're going on a voyage to trust each other." 

"Why should I listen to that?" George questioned, glancing towards Sapnap. "How do I know you aren't lying to me? To us? " Dream couldn't see the expression, but knew there was hurt. "You really hurt us, Dream." 

"You can pray and ask her." Dream's voice was serious, a silence coming in. For a long moment, no one spoke. It was silent, no praying, no arguing, nothing. 

"Are you gonna pray?" Dream repeated, earning a sigh from George. "What? I was just-" 

"Get on the boat." George mumbled, turning towards Sapnap. "Do you have the fresh water?" 

"Yeah." The previous knight responded, walking towards the boat with George. "Why?" 

"Fix his eyes then allow him to board." George responded, bare feet pressed against the wood of the boat. "We're going to leave this place and never return if it's the last thing we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for leaving for a week!!! Suffered some writers block and brief burn out, but I'm back!! 
> 
> Tuesday is my siblings birthday, so "You Made Goodbye Feel Like Hello" won't be updated that day. 
> 
> See you all Wednesday!


End file.
